This invention relates generally to toys and amusement apparati and, more particularly, to throwing devices.
A succession of relatively rigid saucer-like throwing devices have been developed and marketed in recent years for use as amusement apparati. In use, these devices are simultaneously imparted with a rotational velocity about a principal axis and a translational velocity in a direction perpendicular to the principal axis. A principal disadvantage of these devices lies in their construction material, which is relatively rigid, for example, polyethylene. As a result, the use of such devices is primarily restricted to be outdoors in order to reduce the likelihood of collision with fragile items during flight.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a throwing device which may be used indoors with minimal danger of damage to fragile items.
Is is a further object to provide a throwing device which may be launched in a controlled manner to provide a predetermined trajectory.
Other and more specific objects of invention will become apparent from the description and the figures which follow.